My name's Hiccup
by Intotheabyssofmysoul
Summary: AU Modern World, What will you do when you realize that old myths and fairy tales are true? What will you do when you become part of it. For Hiccup the screw up the journey is about to begin. Having to deal with his father's rejection of him and having no real friends...Things are about to change or are they? Rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

AU Modern World, What will you do when you realize that old myths and fairy tales are true? What will you do when you become part of it. For Hiccup the screw up the journey is about to begin. Having to deal with his father's rejection of him and having no real friends...Things are about to change or are they?

I don't own book nor movie I'm using them just for sheer fun of creating my stories.

* * *

It didn't really matter, he decided as he climbed a little bit higher, wincing when rough bark's edges scratched inside of his hand. Nothing really mattered, not any more. He fought desperately to hold back a sob that wanted to escape his mouth. He shouldn't let it affect him so much. After all It wasn't first time he screwed something up. He was Hiccup-the-screw-up. He cringed at that nickname. He hated it. As if results of his actions alone weren't humiliating enough, his body also had to make him hiccup whenever he was feeling anxious or nervous. Even his father knew that he absolutely loathed being called by that name. Yet that didn't stop him from using it. Sometimes, he wondered whether his father still remembered his real name. He didn't even use it anymore. Be it to praise him or punish it was always "Hiccup". Not like he praised him a lot anyway. His actions rarely deserved praises and Hiccup was aware of that fact. But the fact that it was just two of them in family didn't really help. They used to be normal family when his mum was alive. But when she died everything changed. Now, they were like two strangers living under common roof. Years has passed and he slowly got used to it. And honestly, he was, at least for most of the time. He might have feel independent but it still hurt him when his father, this brave, strong proud man to whom he once looked up to ignored him. It seemed to him that the only way he could get his father's attention was by proving himself to him. Proving what? He wasn't exactly sure so he tried many things, usually falling at them which earned him his title as well as his father's constant he agreed that he did deserve punishment for most mischief he has today was different. He wasn't to blame really. He wasn't really there when the shed caught up the fire. Of course, he saw smoke and run towards it to check it out but that doesn't mean he was the one who set the fire in the first place right? Apparently it wasn't so clear to his dad though, nor his neighbours whose shed burnt to crisps. He got blamed for everything. His father didn't even want to listen his explanations when he called him his "disappointment, failure of a son who's idiotic stunt could have had someone killed", and he did all of that having whole village for witnesses. No one stood up for him. He knew no one would but still he got a little disappointed by that. From his faces he could see that some especially many of his "peers" looked rather pleased with what they were seeing. Again no surprise there. After his father's "overwhelming display of emotions" he was sent to his room and was told to not to leave it under the threat of dealth pentally. Yet there he was outside, deep in the forest, climbing one of growing there for Odin knows how long pines. He reached his goal – a high branch thick enough to keep his weight. Smell of pines and forest itself slowly calmed him down. He knew that eventually he would have to go back, but he was reluctant to do father probably noticed his absence by now, so if he came back there would be a hell to pay. Closing his eyes he summoned the picture that always brought him equal number of longing and love alike – his mother's smiling face. Sudden movement below and his fantasy was gone. Carefully as to not to be seen he looked down. Black big shape. Animal he decided, though he didn't recall ever seeing something that big. Unfortunately it was too dark for him to see better, all he could distinguish were mere shadows and undefined shape. And soon after whatever it was it was gone. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was in his gut told him that whatever that creature was he really wouldn't like to be discovered by it. For the first time this day he started to feel something else than despair and loneliness – fear. Like all the villagers he knew this forest as well as palm of his hand. He knew that apart from foxes and boars there weren't much to fear there. Unless one is scared by hares or rabbits, but that would be ridiculous. Though he, decided,one of village teenagers whom he silently labeled as "Fishlegs" would totally run for his life after encountering one of those. He chuckled quietly at that thought. He could almost hear desperate cries for mercy coming from other boy. Not that he didn't like him. Truth to be told he didn't really knew him. All he could say about him is that he was that tall, blond haired guy with love for fantasy books, nothing more. He wasn't even sure what was his real name, but then again other boy never seemed to be interested in him either. And he called him "Hiccup" as well which according to his creed was unforgivable.A cold wind brought him back to reality. He cursed silently when he noticed how late it is. Wasting no time he begun to descend from the was already in the middle of the sky when he finnaly reached solid ground. He didn't realize how high he climbed till now. He was about to start going towards the village when something caught his attention. Small shiny pieces of black _something _were lying on the grass surrounding _his _pine. Hestiating for a second he crouched down and reached forward with his hand. He left out gasp of surprise. A scale! More than that, the biggest and hardest scale he ever saw. It couldn't belong to any fish he had known and as far as he know there weren't any reptiles living on the island. It didn't take long for his clumsy nature to kick in though. Edges of scale were razor sharp as he was about to realize once he yelped out in pain and examined his wounded fingers.

"It doesn't look good" he said to no one in particular and indeed it didn't. Cut was sending him waves of pain, a bit similar to sting of paper cut but many times worse. Having no cloth to wrap around wound or stream to at least attempt to clean it he did second best thing – he put his fingers in his mouth. What he didn't notice was that apart from sweetly-metalic taste of blood and salt from his skin there was also touch something undefined, unfamiliar about the cut. He didn't have the time to process that though. Once he swallowed first portion of incoming drool he fainted, hitting ground as if struck by the lightening.

* * *

His world was spinning when he woke up. He didn't remember where he was, took him some time to even realize who he was. He groaned in frustration thinking about what his father will have to say about him staying night in the forest. He froze. He could have swore he heard a lion or something.

"Hello?!" He shouted uncertainly. Whatever answered him send shivers through his spine. He tried to stand up but found it surprisingly hard. As soon as he managed to stand up he fell down feeling unusual pull of gravity. He attempted to stand up three more times before giving up.

"Argh" He moaned. Again his ears were met by unfamiliar scary sound.

"Hey that's not funny!" He shouted hoping that whoever was pulling him off would stop that and help him to stand. Once again, expect for growl-like sound he received no answer, that is until next second.

Sudden rustle in high grass made him turn around. Green eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"You know, it would be better if you didn't scream so much. Humans may notice you"

Everything within him froze. Here standing in three feet distance before him was...giant TALKING lizard. Last thing he saw before he fainted was a pair of green eyes filled with concern.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke with a startle. Looking around, he tried not to moan as his eyes slowly adjusted to this unnatural world of bright colours and definitely too sharp shapes. He felt relived when he noticed that he was alone. Mentally he laughed at himself, of course he is alone. To think some people needed to get wasted in order to have hallucinations, and even then all they saw were pink elephants. Save it to his mind to come up with freaking big talking lizard. He looked up. There, the source of all of this mess. He couldn't recall ever falling from any tree, but taking in consideration his clumsiness he had it coming. It just added to long list of things he isn't as good at as he thought he was.

"Oh well, can't sit there forever can I?" he asked himself. Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that the sound coming from his mouth didn't really resemble anything that one would except from scrawny teenager boy like himself.

His muscles protested but eventually he managed to pull himself up. Something wasn't right. He was facing the first branch of the pine. He was pretty sure that yesterday just to reach it he had to jump, and even then he had failed few times. Trees can't possibly grow additional branch over the night right? Speaking of which humans can't grow few feet overnight left out an irritated growl. That really must have be some joke, well either that or he must have got lost somewhere in woods after he hit his head. Perhaps this wasn't the pine he climbed yesterday after all. Irritation slowly turned into hesitation as he tried to make few steps. His body shook violently. Was he always this heavy? He could almost see the pull of gravitation calling for him . Few more steps and his body gave in, hitting the ground with a loud boom.

"That's what I get for having a sweet tooth" he commented grimly. He could swear that he was answered by a muffled sound which couldn't be anything else than chuckle.

Oh yes, laughter. He was sure to be laughed at, once he comes to village...on all four. He already was something akin to weather for some people. Can't talk about anything? Talk about Hiccup, satisfying gossiping guaranteed. But it will be even worse if he doesn't come back at all. Sighing he closed eyes in shame and turned to one of forest roads that he knew they would lead him back home. However he didn't even make few steps before he was stopped by warning growl.

„And where do you think you are going?" Slowly, like in a dream he forced himself to look back. He was greeted by the pair of cold green eyes that looked anything but friendly.

Millions of questions run through his head at once. He wasn't dreaming ? Or maybe he still was? His thoughts were interrupted as the creature snarled impatiently

„I asked where you think you are going" Something in this voice told him that not answering isn't an option.

„I'm...Mm-my grandma needs medicine, and I'm going to visit her" Was the first words that escaped his mouth. Not waiting for any reaction he decided it was the best time to make run for it.

However soon he found himself pinned to the nearest tree, as his running on all fours left much to be desired. He was no match for that creature. It outrunned him with ease.

Strong paws with long razor sharp claws held him tightly to the tree. He could feel his heart racing as if had just run through entire marathon. His fear must have been visible in his eyes because his aggressor seemed to calm down. He still held him in place, but his face features seemed to become more gentle. But that didn't really help him.

He felt trapped. This whole situation seemed so surreal Here he was, starring in the eyes of what must be one of the best product his imagination ever created.

Lizard studied him closely. He could feel it sniffing his body, as if trying to figure him out. Despite his fear he started to return the favour. Well he didn't sniff it, he just stared as much as his position let him to. Just then he noticed big pair of black batlike wings on creature's back. Is it a dragon? But those creatures were only things of fairy tales, and well eventually in his notebooks as he loved to draw them. He loved to draw in general. His mom used to and that was one of ways in which he still could feel connection to her. It was his only achievement that he never shared with his dad. Not that he didn't want to. He just knew how litte his father cared about such „trivial matters" as art.

Apparently dragon thought it was enough. It opened its mouth showing him row of sharp spike-like teeth. It looked like it was getting prepared to shot him ball of fire. Few thoughts crossed his mind. Can real dragons breathe fire and if so is it how it will end his life? For a short second he felt absolutely terrified. He will dissapear in fire, just like her. However no fire reached him in incoming seconds instead a loud roar pierced through his ears.

„I ASKED YOU WHERE YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOU DISRESPECTFUL HATCHLING"

His body felt lump, and it connected abruptly with ground as dragon released its hold. He was free now, the creature didn't seem to pose any threat but he just couldn't move. Fear held him still in place like dragon did just seconds ago. And then it started. At first quiet but gradually his hiccups started to become more audible. The dragon apparently having seen enough started to...roll on the floor and laugh?

„If you saw your face now" It roared chuckling

„That-s-hyp-not-hYYYp-funnYY" He whined. He could feel his cheeks burning. „ I'd be grateful If you wouldn't laugh" he added once he calmed himself a little. „ Will you let me go now?"

The dragon gave him one long look.

„You are really weird hatc ling." It stated after a while. „You do realize that this way leads to human village right? Even someone so dense as you should be able to smell them"

He didn't know if he should feel offended about dragon's obviously offensive comments or rather relived that the dragon apparently didn't connect him to humans. He decided to keep still hoping creature will eventually bore itself and let him go. But it appeared that it was the last thing on dragon's mind.

„I was surprised when I heard you today" it said starring at him intently „ You are first one of our own I saw for a long time"

Creature spoke something else, but the boy didn't hear it anymore. What did it mean by „one of our own" ? It couldn't be that he... He lifted his hand to his head. His suspicions were confirmed. Why didn't he notice that earlier? The fear he felt now was almost paralysing. He started to shake.

„Hey ey ey ey" Black dragon looked at him with concern. Apparently it was able to feel his distress it just didn't understood the real reasons standing behind it. 'It's ok little one, they can't harm you when I'm around.

But the shaking of his body didn't stop. Quite contrary. He could feel another hiccup incoming.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day he felt almost calm, well as calm as someone can be given his current situation. He was in this unfamiliar body, following that strange creature, and trying to figure things out. Sadly, so far he didn't come up with any explanation. His thoughts were a mess, and he hardly could ask the dragon, couldn't he? First of all he wasn't sure how much it would understand, and even if it would, considering the manner it used to speak about humans so far, it was best to keep his real identity in secret. He had had enough problems as it was. And getting used to this new perception of the world wasn't the worst that he had to deal with at this moment.

His sensitive ears could register even the faintest whisper of the wind in the grass. However now the only sound ringing in his head was his name, well not his real name, even now they were calling for „Hiccup" . The air shivered with their voices but for his new ears it wasn't hard to distinguish the hoarse sound of his father's voice. He could even feel the anger and worry it wore. Suddenly he felt as if something cold entered his stomach. He desperately wanted to go to them, apologize, even if he didn't lit that fire, in that second he would give anything just to go back to where he was, and pretend this whole thing didn't happen. He would gladly take any punishment...

But in truth he couldn't go. For once, he knew that the dragon would follow him, apparently it decided he was some sort of kid that needed protection, and even if it didn't there's no say how his father would react.._.to all of this._ He peeped at his black scaled companion. The dragon was occupying itself by eating from a large pile of fish, totally ignoring him or the human for the matter. For a second it turned around, flashing him something like..._toothless grin_, but soon after it went back to munching on big salmon.

From his spot he could finally see it whole. Strong, lean body, big bat like wings, currently folded, but if he was to guess that when they spread they were at least the size of two if not three men. It's tail was what caught his attention next. It was long, at least as long as its body itself, but that wasn't all there was to see. It was ended with one tail fin, which looked strangely fragile, as if the skin and scales barely held it in place and that the slightest wind's blow can blow it off.

The creature finished its meal and looked back at him. Noticing his starring it answered the unasked question.

„Human's nets." It said as if it explained anything. And strangely for Hiccup it did. In the past fishermen were using different nets, but every once in a while they would return to the island without any fish and without good nets. Something, or someone was cutting them, burning them. Some of men actually took liberty in blaming Hiccup for that. It didn't matter that he hardly got close to the sea, nor that he wasn't even born when some of such incidents took place...

He made some research and convinced them to use new type of nets, and surprisingly they followed his advice. Not longer than week ago they gave them chance. Maybe they weighted more, but their capacity and durability far exceeded the more standard ones. And maybe week isn't too long to say anything but it seemed the problem disapeared.

_Is that my fault?_ He asked himself looking at creature. What if it knows...

„What?" It asked seeing his terrified gaze .

„Nothing..."He answered far too quickly to be considered casual."Do you have any name?" He asked desperatly trying to change topic.

„Name?"It was looking at him strangely now.

„You know...How do they call you..."

„I know what the name is" It answered with the low hiss.

Hiccup gulped but this sound was drowned by loud growling of his stomach. His cheeks burned, suddenly he was happy for black scales covering his face.

'If you were hungry, you should have said so before" It said eyeing him cautiously."I'd let you have few" Its head indicated to the side, where not so long ago was the big pile of fish. „I can't hunt now, not much" It added pointing at his mangled tail."Hold on"It suddenly said.

The next minute Hiccup was witness of something he was sure would hunt him in nightmares for ages. Dragon made few abrupt movements with its head. It looked like it was trouble breathing, and to be honest he felt worried for a second, but then it spitted on him, with half eaten fish. He stared at it dumbfounded.

„Well, what are you waiting for?" It asked looking at him expectantly.

He gave a fish quick look, then looked back to the dragon. And seeing that unmoving, still gaze...back to fish. Deep down, his stomach protested. He can't eat that...that's...utterly disgusting. Yet he couldn't just say no right? Not under such watchful eyes of this beast. Cringing mentally he forced himself to swallow. He earned a look of both satisfaction and approval from the black creature, it even flashed him one of its toothless grins.

„The way you eat is strange" It stated finally.

„Thank you" Was all he could say, well honestly he just had been feed...by a dragon. „Um well, I erm...

It eyed him with curiosity. „Do you have one then?" It asked at least. „The name that is?"

„I well...I..." he uttered uncertainly.

„HICCUP!" His search party was getting closer, unfortunately for him he wasn't really what they hoped to find.

„Really strange name don't you think?" Dragon looked rather amused.

„Huh? You mean to tell me you understand them?"

„Of course, don't you?" It asked but waited for no answer as it started running „Come, it is unsafe with them around"

And for once Hiccup didn't argue. He dashed right behind the dragon, hoping that if this nightmare ever ends his father will forgive him.

„Hiccup!" The cries sounded desperate now.

But as they get further into the forest the voices started dying out. Maybe it was cause they started giving up or perhaps the thick forest that was at fault, at this moment he wasn't really interested. What absorbed him more was his new surroundings.

„We will be safe there" By '_there'_ the dragon meant little cave at the edge of a cliff. It didn't wait for his reaction as it slowly moved towards the entrance. Hesitantly Hiccup followed.

Once he laid down, he gathered all his courage and said.

„My name is Hiccup"


	4. Chapter 4

He was met by confused gaze.

„Excuse me?" The dragon was looking at him quizzically.

„My n-name is...H-Hic-Hiccup" He said again, trying hard not to shiver under the watchful eyes of the dragon.

„Are you trying to tell me that it is you who they look for?"

„Nn-not really..." It took him all his will to calm himself enough and not burst into hiccups.

„Are you a pet?" It asked, this time its voice was filled with something akind to hostility and irritation.

„Wha-What?"

„I asked are you some kind of human pet" It growled.

„Of course not!"But seeing that it didn't calm the dragon down he quickly added „I just happen to have same name that's all..."

„Name..."Dragon stared at him for a long time before it decided it would let the matter go for now. „I guess it fits runt like you" It commented finally.

The boy cringed at this, even this dragon though so. He really must be hopeless case.

Soon his eyes closed and he himself drifted to sleep.

„Name he says" Said the dragon gazing at the sleeping form lying before him. Shaking its head it turned around to face the cave's enterance.

Hiccup was missing. The thought itself wasn't strange. That guy always managed to get himself in troubles one way aor another. And to be honest it was only matter of time before something like that happened. Especially after that big fiasco yesterday...It was no wonder that Mr Useless made run for it. And now she was forced to participate in this search party, despite the fact that it was her family who suffered the most because of Mr Police Officer's son's reckless actions.

So what he is missing, it's not like he's her friend or anything, and there's no way he will be, especially not after what he did. Hiccup always did stupid things, but yesterday was just beyond stupid and irresponsible and many other things she didn't care to add. He really deserved the bashing he got from his father. Someone really could be in that sheed, hell she could be there for all that mattered. Sheed offered her peace and quiet and she used it frequently to study and practice. And it was only by chance she wasn't there yesterday...

And now they wanted her to help to find that guy. Why the police couldn't deal with it. She was pretty sure that arson is a crime s punished by law. They should have take him in custody yesterday, when they had a chance. But no... having daddy in police has its own perks niw doesn't it? She could have been doing something useful by now. Looking bit to right he saw two of her classmates : fatty and dummy. And a little backwards she could hear twins, arguing, which then again wasn't anything new but honestly it didn't help her. Ain't they the best party ever...

„Maybe something attacked him" She could hear uncertain words of, what a surprise there, fatty. Of course, only someone like him who's brain is rotten, eaten by all sorts of rubbish fantasy books could come up with such idea. They lived on this island long enough. What did he expected attacked Hiccup, mutated rabbit?

She shivered as cold wind played with her long blond hairs. She could feel incoming rain in air. Just great, when one may think it couldn't be any worse. People around her screamed, but it seemed Hiccup either didn't care or couldn't hear them.

It's been few hours already, yet there was no trace of him. Just as if he melted into the air. Really there was no other explanation. They checked every corner of the village, no boat was missing and the mainland was too far for anyone to try to swim there by their own strenght. She gazed at Hiccup's father. She never saw him so ill at ease before. What a dissapointment of a son he has. But that wasn;t true was it? Hiccup may do many stupid things, and well she could say much about him but there was no way that he would hurt his father in that way right? Maybe something happened to him after all...

„That's enough" The rough voice sent her back to the reality „He isn't there. Let's check the village again."

She sent a worried glance at the man. She may not liked his son, but in her eyes he himself was someone to look up to. And now he looked devastated, it looked as if he would loose his compose any moment if it weren't for his best friend being there for him. People started to pass through her but she didn't really notice.

„Who would have thought that your dissapareance would make such inpact" She said once she noticed she was the only one left.

„Hiccup!" she shouted, hating how desperate her voice sounded to her ears. She stood still, she could almost swear that she heard something in the bushes.

But no one answered her, no matter how many times she tried.

„Nick!" She finnally called. He must react to that after all right? „Nick! You idiot!" However she was answered only by the wind running through the trees. Resigned she headed back to the village hoping that tommorow they will find him.


End file.
